


My darling, trust in me

by Ruby_Lavinia_Port



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Lavinia_Port/pseuds/Ruby_Lavinia_Port
Summary: AU, в котором Шапка не встретила Белоснежку в Зачарованном лесу, а узнав о том, что является оборотнем, сбежала от бабушки. Убегая от людей и себя, она столкнулась с Мулан, которая искала того самого монстра, которым все называли Шапку.Song: Loic Nottet – Go To Sleep
Relationships: Mulan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 2





	My darling, trust in me

_My darling, trust in me  
_ _And we will make a wish_

Закат окрашивал деревья алым цветом, настолько насыщенным, словно по горизонту расплескалась свежая кровь. Но Мулан видела лишь укрывший всё вокруг красный плащ Шапки, который уютным теплом покрывал весь этот мир, согревая в объятиях и даря надежду. Подставляя лицо последним лучам солнца и с удовольствием ощущая на своих щеках тепло родных рук, Мулан улыбалась, зарываясь пальцами в копну пышных волос любимой.

Они лежали на берегу озера, провожая тяжёлый день вместе и готовясь к не менее тяжёлой ночи. Мулан видела зарождающие слезы в глазах любимой и, улыбаясь, целовала её в нос, мягко поглаживая по голове и едва слышно шепча успокаивающие слова, которые казались совсем ненужными сейчас, но её голос всегда успокаивал Шапку.

Шапка… Каким глупым кажется это прозвище Мулан, и она, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами девушки и следя за тем, как тонкие пальцы легко проводят по её доспехам, вдруг спрашивает: «А какое твоё настоящее имя, Шапка?» Та, в смятении, поднимает абсолютно наивные глаза и неловко пытается пожать плечами, которые сковывает тяжёлый бархатный плащ, ярко-алого, словно кровь, цвета. Мулан видела в своей жизни столько крови, что красный цвет ассоциировался лишь с ней. Но после того, как в её жизни появилась милая Красная Шапочка, он всё чаще ассоциировался с её плащом.

— Не знаю. Я настолько срослась с этим плащом, мне кажется, что всю жизнь меня называли только Шапкой, — едва слышно шепчет она, и Мулан слышит, как срывается от волнения её голос, и вновь касается губами лба Шапки, чтобы успокоить её. До захода солнца ещё час, самый напряжённый и сложный час для них, поэтому они стараются отвлечься разговорами ни о чём и не думать о том, что будет после.

— И твоя бабушка тоже звала тебя Шапкой? — рука Мулан скользит по щеке Шапки, а спокойный уверенный взгляд внушает той, что всё будет в порядке, и она с облегчением поддается этой окутывающей безмятежности, которая всегда приходит, когда Мулан рядом.

_My sweetheart, my true love  
_ _Fly through the night_

Она была абсолютно полностью предоставлена себе, после того, как сбежала в ужасе от бабушки, боясь ей навредить. И была напугана до смерти, когда к ней подошел рыцарь и спросил, где может найти местного монстра. Шапка забилась в угол, кутаясь в плащ, и смотрела на него огромными испуганными глазами и чуть не лишилась чувств, когда он снял шлем и оказался девушкой, которая тут же заботливо поинтересовалась, не помочь ли ей. Она первая хотела ей помочь. Она была той самой, и Шапка сразу это почувствовала. От одного только пристального взгляда по коже пробегали мурашки, а голос начинал предательски дрожать.

Следуя за Мулан и тщательно отслеживая положение луны на небе, Шапка чувствовала себя предательницей. Но ей было так хорошо и так надёжно рядом с этой воительницей, которая была намного сильнее всех этих разбойников и которая всегда делила с ней ночлег, еду и всё, что у неё было. Предательница. Каждый раз это слово выскакивало в запутавшемся сознании, когда Шапка ловила на себе взгляд Мулан, и она тут же отворачивалась, не в силах смотреть ей прямо в глаза. «Предательница», — шептали ей деревья, обступая тёмной стеной и скрывая из виду почти полную луну. «Ты обманываешь её», — радостно пели звонко журчащие ручьи, когда она склонялась к воде, чтобы умыться после очередной беспокойной ночи.

И Шапка тихо ненавидела себя за то, что обманывает любимую, помогая ей в поисках монстра, которым была она сама. Уже скоро полнолуние, и придётся расстаться со своей любовью, возможно, и со своей жизнью — она видела, как легко Мулан управляется с мечом, и ей бы не составило труда убить монстра. «Всё будет хорошо,» — уверяла себя Шапка, нервно теребя край плаща и выжидая момент, чтобы сбежать.

_Don’t you worry babe so go to sleep  
_ _And save your tears_

— Я думаю, что тебе нужно имя, нормальное имя, — решительно произнесла Мулан, садясь и поднимая вслед Шапку, которая неохотно выпрямилась, не отпуская её руки.

Мулан чувствовала её волнение, дрожь в пальцах и замечала бегающий взгляд. Стараясь вложить в это действие всю нежность, на которую только был способен неуклюжий вояка, она провела пальцами по волосам любимой, задержав их на её шее.

— Как насчёт Руби? Как Рубин. Он такой же красный, как твой плащ. Правда, не настолько прекрасен, как ты, — её комплименты всегда были такими странными и неловкими.

Мулан невольно смутилась от своей неловкости и отняла руку от щеки Шапки, но та тут же её перехватила нежными пальчиками и прижала к груди, улыбаясь и шепча «Мне нравится». Всё ещё чувствуя себя ужасно неловкой и абсолютно несведущей в том, как нужно вести себя с любимыми, Мулан приблизилась к лицу Руби. Дыхание вдруг сбилось, а в ушах застучала кровь, всё тело бросило в жар. Никогда они ещё не были так близки. И ей хотелось, чтобы время остановилось.

— Всё будет хорошо, Руби. Не бойся, мы справимся, — едва слышно выдохнула Мулан эти слова прямо в губы Шапке.

Внимательный взгляд отмечал, как смутилась та от такой близости: дыхание было сбивчивым, щёки раскраснелись, но зелёные глаза смотрели с такой нежностью и полным доверием, что слов было не нужно. И Мулан, закрыв глаза, коснулась губ Руби, и они слились в первом, неловком и по-детски наивном поцелуе.

_Let's wish to fly  
_ _Just you and I_


End file.
